


Entladung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [65]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Boernes POV, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Summer, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne entdeckt neue Seiten an Thiel.</p><p>  <i>Er war gerade dabei, Thiel von dem faszinierenden Fall eines jungen Mannes zu erzählen, den er vor kurzem auf seinem Tisch liegen gehabt hatte, aber Thiel war irgendwie nicht richtig bei der Sache. Jetzt mußte er schon zum dritten Mal von vorne anfangen, was selbst für Thiels Aufmerksamkeitsspanne ein neuer Tiefpunkt war.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/82755.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entladung

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Hitzegewitter (Joker zur 1. Bingokarte)  
>  **A/N:** Eigentlich versuche ich hier nur Boernes POV zu üben und wieder ins Schreiben zu kommen. Es passiert nicht wirklich viel. Und zum Titel ist mir mal wieder gar nix eingefallen ;)  
>  Originalpostingdatum: 9.6.2013

***

"Sowas sieht man nun wirklich nicht alle Tage."

"Hm?"

Er war gerade dabei, Thiel von dem faszinierenden Fall eines jungen Mannes zu erzählen, den er vor kurzem auf seinem Tisch liegen gehabt hatte, aber Thiel war irgendwie nicht richtig bei der Sache. Jetzt mußte er schon zum dritten Mal von vorne anfangen, was selbst für Thiels Aufmerksamkeitsspanne ein neuer Tiefpunkt war.

"Todesfälle durch Blitzeinwirkung sind ja äußerst selten geworden. Ich habe so etwas bisher nur einmal erlebt, da war ich noch in der Ausbildung. Aber der Fall war nicht zu vergleichen - hier habe ich jetzt einen äußerlich fast unverletzten Körper, bis auf dieses wirklich spektakuläre Verbrennungsmuster, das sich an der einen Köperseite nach unten zieht - eine Lichtenberg-Figur wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Wenn Sie wollen ... Soll ich die Tür vielleicht zumachen?"

Thiel war heute wirklich mehr als unaufmerksam, bei jedem Donnerschlag huschte sein Blick zur offenen Balkontür. Und das Brötchen, das er sich noch draußen geschmiert hatte, bevor sie vor dem Gewitter ins Wohnzimmer geflüchtet waren, lag immer noch unangerührt auf seinem Teller. Trotzdem schüttelte er den Kopf - was Boerne einerseits erleichterte, denn die kühle Luft, die nun durch die offene Tür ins Zimmer kam, war eine Wohltat an diesem Tag, der schon mit schwüler Hitze begonnen hatte. Andererseits hätte eine Minimierung der akustischen Ablenkung vielleicht für mehr Aufmerksamkeit bei seinem Nachbarn gesorgt.

"Jedenfalls, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, die Feststellung der Todesursache hat mich in diesem Fall natürlich keine fünf Minuten gekostet, aber ich habe es mir selbstverständlich nicht nehmen lassen, den Schaden, die die elektrische Entladung an den inneren Organen verursacht hat, im Detail nachzuvollziehen. Von Fall zu Fall kann das nämlich stark variieren, und hier hat beispielsweise die Milz -"

"Boerne", unterbrach Thiel ihn mit einem leicht gequälten Tonfall. "Ich esse gerade."

Boerne unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er vergaß regelmäßig, wie empfindlich Thiel in dieser Hinsicht war. Völlig unangemessen, vor allem für einen Hauptkommissar, der sich nun einmal von Berufs wegen mit oft genug tödlichen Verletzungen beschäftigen mußte. Aber da war wohl nichts zu machen, immerhin kannten sie sich schon einige Jahre und bisher waren alle seine Versuche, Thiel den Reiz seiner Arbeit näher zu bringen, kläglich gescheitert. Auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie jemand sich nicht für diesen Fall begeistern konnte.

"Aber die Lichtenberg-Figur - haben Sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen, Thiel? Ein absolut faszinierender Anblick. Ich habe den jungen Mann noch bei mir im Institut, also wenn Sie gerne einen Blick -"

Der nächste Donnerschlag unterbrach ihn, und er bemerkte, wie Thiel zusammenzuckte.

"Haben Sie Angst vor Gewittern?"

"Was?" Thiel sah ihn überrascht an, und ihm fiel jetzt selbst im Halbdunkel auf, wie blaß der andere aussah. "So ein Quatsch."

"Das ist weit verbreitet und durchaus nicht unberechtigt, wenn man sich den Fall ansieht, von dem ich Ihnen eben erzählt habe. Nicht wie die Angst vor Spinnen beispielsweise, die in Deutschland üblicherweise keine Gefahr für den Menschen -"

"Ich habe keine Angst vor Gewittern, Boerne", knurrte Thiel und umklammerte seine Kaffeetasse so fest, daß die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß hervortraten. Keine Angst, von wegen. Aber anscheinend konnte der Herr Hauptkommissar das nicht zugeben, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren. Boerne seufzte.

"Noch Kaffee?"

Die Antwort ging im Lärm des Platzregens unter, der mit einem Schlag einsetzte. Und im Regen hörte man jetzt auch wieder die Vögel, die zu Beginn des Gewitters verstummt waren. Das nächste Donnergrollen war schon viel leiser und weiter entfernt. Er überlegte, ob er Thiel erklären sollte, daß es ziemlich irrational war, sich wegen des Donners zu fürchten, der ja nur die akustische Auswirkung eines Blitzschlags und in der Regel harmlos war, entschied sich aber in letzter Sekunde dagegen. Stattdessen griff er nach der Kaffeekanne und füllte Thiels Tasse auf.

"Das war's für heute, glaube ich. Den Rasensprenger werde ich wohl nicht mehr anwerfen müssen, so wie's aussieht."

"Mhm", murmelte Thiel und starrte in seine Tasse.

"So ein Gewitterregen ist wirklich erfrischend. Vor allem, wenn es so lange heiß und trocken war wie in diesem Jahr." Er lauschte einen Moment dem monotonen Geräusch des herabstürzenden Wassers und überlegte, was sich sonst noch positives über den Wetterwechsel sagen ließ. Er selbst hatte Gewitter schon als Kind gemocht. Dieses plötzliche Umschlagen der Stimmung und die gewaltige Energie, die sich auf einen Schlag entlud. Und dann das Nachlassen der Spannung, wenn es anfing zu regnen und die Welt, die nach einem Gewitter frischgewaschen neu startete. Aber irgendwie hatte er inzwischen den Verdacht, daß Thiel seine Gefühle nicht teilen würde.

"Ich mache mal Licht an. Man sieht ja kaum noch, was auf dem Teller liegt."

Thiel nickte, und er ging zu der Stehlampe in der Ecke des Raumes.

"Gewitter machen mich immer ein bißchen nervös." Thiel war so leise, daß er ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. Boerne lächelte und drückte auf den Schalter. "Das ist nur natürlich. Es wäre jetzt ja auch gefährlich, sich draußen aufzuhalten. Aber hier kann nichts passieren."

Er ging wieder zurück zum Tisch und sah Thiel nicken und im nächsten Moment mit einem Klirren die Kaffeetasse absetzen, als ein Blitz den Raum aufleuchten ließ.

"Das ist nur noch ein Nachzügler." Er konnte spüren, daß Thiel alle Muskeln angespannt hatte, als er im Vorbeigehen seine Schulter berührte. Und dann wußte er auch nicht, wie das nächste fast ohne sein Zutun passieren konnte. Aber es schien das richtige zu sein, denn Thiel entspannte sich nach einem Moment und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

"Ich vermute, Sie wollen sich die Lichtenberg-Figur nicht ansehen", sagte er nach einer Weile, weil er das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen. Thiels Körper spannte sich wieder an, und es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriff, daß das jetzt ein Lachen war.

"Nee ... wirklich nicht."

* Fin *


End file.
